Tatsuko Itagaki
|- | Gender: ♀ |- |'Species: Human' |- |'Blood Type: AB' |- |'Birthday: August 27 (Virgo)' |- | {C}Tatsuko Itagaki (板垣辰子) is a fictional character in Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinasai! ''She is the middle daughter of in the Itagaki Siblings who was trained under Shakadou Gyobu, the former Assistant Master who was banished from Kawakami Temple. |} '''Itagaki Tatsuko (板垣辰子) '''is an anti-heroine (Female antagonist in the anime) in '''Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinasai! She is the second daughter of the Itagaki Siblings who was trained under Gyobu Shakadou and worked as hired mercenaries/smugglers to perform crimes in order to earn easy money by smuggling weapons in anime episodes. She first appeared in the original '''''Majikoi! Visual Novel in the common route and story route. She is one of the new heroines with her own route in Majikoi! S. Story Little is known about her when you originally meet her in the Common Route of the original Majikoi! Visual Novel. However, she and her family play a major role in the Story Route. She learned the Kawakami Style Martial Arts from the former Kawakami Temple Assistant Master, Gyobu Shakadou and like her siblings, she learns the moves quickly. During her life, she and her siblings have often feuded with the Kazama Family as they share the same style. Her strong feelings for Yamato Naoe has also caused conflict between them, especially with Shiina Miyako and Kawakami Momoyo. In the Tsubame Route of the sequel Majikoi S, she becomes friends with Musashibou Benkei due to their similar life styles when they joined the Young Lions Tournament in Matsunaga Tsubame's route Appearance Tatsuko is often seen with her eyes close which usually indicates she is sleeping or in a good mood, though she does rarely open them when exceptionally happy or enraged. Her eyes are a deep green when opened and she has mid length light blue hair. She is very tall and has one of the largest bust sizes in the series, second only to Momoyo. Personality Among the Itagaki Siblings, Tatsuko is a gentle, yet laid back girl who is very easygoing. She is deeply in love with Yamato Naoe and is very loyal and loving to her family, to the point of fiercely defending them if necessary. Her love for Yamato is so strong, she attacked her brother Ryuhei when he was messing with him. She is also a very heavy sleeper, falling asleep almost anywhere. This is how she originally met Yamato when she joined him for a nap near Tama river during the Common Route of the original Majikoi! Visual Novel. Tatsuko can be serious when her hidden power is unleashed, which is usually symbolized when she fully opens her eyes which give off a glow similar to Momoyo, while releasing an almost primal scream. Abilities and Skills Tatsuko is able to sleep even while she is standing or sitting. She is also known to have incredible strength, which makes her capable of ripping out a bus stop sign out of the ground with just one arm. She has high stamina and durability, making her able to take almost any blow and get right back up without any discernible pain or difficulty. According to her elder sister Ami, Tatsuko's power would be enough to even rival Momoyo's power, making her a formidable powerhouse of The Itagaki Siblings. This is proven when she defeats both Chris and Kazuko in one blow, easily deflects Miyako's arrows, and goes toe to toe with Momoyo herself in the anime. Tatsuko is also a quick learner, learning double lariat with Benkei for the tournament in Tsubame route. She is also very tough, although getting beaten around by Hazakura Seiso who's physical strength is even stronger than Momoyo, she was still able to remain standing in the end. Gallery tatsuko_majikoi.jpg|Tatsuko in her normal state.. Tatsuko.png|Tatsuko with her eyes open. Guishen 056700922 EV 028 01 00.jpg|Tatsuko with Yamato guishen_056800923_EV_028_01_01.jpg|Tatsuko with her eyes open. guishen_065301008_EV_028_10_00.jpg|Tatsuko with her siblings. tatsuko_10.jpg|Tatsuko's 10 guishen_063300988_EV_028_08_02.jpg|Tatsuko in Kawakami Academy uniform. tatsuko_wall.jpg|Tatsuko in Majikoi S! Shakadou and The Itagaki family.jpg|Shakadou and the Itagaki siblings, including Tatsuko (Anime) Shakadou and The Itagaki family 2.jpg|Tatsuko with her siblings and Shakadou captures Yamato (Anime) Itagaki twin.jpg|Tatsuko and her twin brother, Ryuhei. (Anime) tatsokp_bus_stop_sign.jpg|Tatsuko with her weapon, a bus stop sign. (Anime) Tatsuko and Yamato- Unexpected Smooch.jpg|Tatsuko kisses Yamato (Anime) Tatsuko Itagaki- Angry Swing!.jpg|Tatsuko swats away Miyako's arrows (Anime) Tatsuko Itagaki- Tough Ninja.jpg|Tatsuko fights in a ninja outfit (Anime) Tatsuko, Ami and Angel Itagaki- In the shadows.jpg|Tatsuko, Angel and Ami in ninja outfits (Anime) Tatsuko and Angel Itagaki.jpg|Tatsuko, Angel and Shakadou at sea (Anime) Tatsuko Itagaki- I want a hug.jpg|Tatsuko- I want a hug Tatsuko Itagaki- Demon Eyes.jpg|Tatsuko with her eyes glowing Konachan.com - 94336 sample.jpg 5af0df24d9725d4bf61442240714cca0.jpg 16109535_p0.png 36.fw.png 27.jpg Trivia *Among the Itagaki Siblings, she is also a twin sister to her brother, Ryuhei Itagaki. *Tatsuko often uses a bus stop sign pole as her main weapon. *Despite Tatsuko being an antagonist in the Majikoi! series, she is a selectable heroine in the sequel Majikoi! S and is often rivaled with Momoyo and Miyako since she too has strong affections towards Yamato. *Like her siblings, Tatsuko is one of the few outsiders to learn Kawakami Style Martial Arts under Shakadou. *In the original Majikoi! popularity poll, of the female characters, she was ranked #7. * In the Skit mode, she is one of the current Big Four along with Momoyo, Tsubame and Yukie. Ranking 2 in arm wrestling, 4th in speed. * She is stated by a lot of people to be a genius and will shine if her skills are polished. Meaning she still hasn't finish her training. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Female protagonist Category:Female antagonist Category:Anti Heroine Category:Itagaki Siblings Category:Human Category:Heroine Category:Anti Hero Group Category:Love Interests